Cerise, vin rouge et interdit
by SamWeasley708
Summary: "Il aimait Draco, et elle aimait Hermione, et ils s'en fichaient, et c'était merveilleux. "


Bon, alors, cette fic a été écrite au milieu de la nuit, sur un coup de tête, donc... Enfin bref. C'est un OS PansyXHarry. J'ai mis rated T, mais ça pourrait peut-être être du K, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je suis sensée mettre comme note d'auteur. En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez cette fic, et merci de me lire.

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire est de moi.

 **Rating:** T

Harry détestait cet endroit.

C'était juste… tellement riche. Tellement chic, tellement beau. Tellement pompeux, arrogant. Tellement faux… Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hermione avait voulu fêter son mariage ici. Sincèrement? Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas… C'était du Malfoy tout craché. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Hermione cède à ça. Merde, il y avait même des elfes de maison qui faisaient le service!

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui faisait qu'Harry haïssait cet endroit. Il y avait aussi beaucoup, beaucoup trop de monde. Peu importe où il regardait, il n'y avait que des gens, des gens et encore des gens. Harry n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les foules, mais son agoraphobie avait quadruplé récemment. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il faisait tout pour éviter les endroits bondés. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait fuir le mariage de sa meilleure amie, peu importe à quel point les foules le rendaient anxieux.

Et puis… Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Une raison terriblement honteuse, qu'il avait réussi à garder cachée de tout le monde, même de sa meilleure amie beaucoup trop perspicace. Une raison qu'il faisait tout son possible pour oublier, à coup de grandes gorgées de vin blanc (le seul alcool à portée de main).

Sauf que cette raison était assez difficile à oublier, avec ses cheveux blond brillant, ses yeux d'argent et sa nouvelle manie d'être beaucoup trop gentil avec les gryffondors, Harry compris. Et elle était encore plus difficile à oublier quand elle était assise juste en face de lui, en train de déposer une fraise à la crème fouettée dans la bouche de sa meilleure amie, le regard amoureux et la bague au doigt. Et encore un peu plus difficile quand Hermione lui léchait la main, et se penchait à son oreille pour lui murmurer des mots doux…

-Putain, grogna Harry.

Il devait vraiment arrêter de fixer Malfoy et Mione comme ça. C'était malsain, et ça finirait par attirer l'attention. D'accord, il pouvait prétendre qu'il les fixait parce qu'il était heureux pour sa meilleure amie, mais il y avait des limites au bonheur. Et puis, il se faisait du mal.

C'était juste… tellement injuste. Malfoy… il était magnifique. Il était merveilleux. Il était brillant, sarcastique mais toujours drôle, rusé et un brin manipulateur mais aussi terriblement généreux, même si c'était bien caché. Il était curieux, il avait de la conversation et de la répartie, il était… hétéro. Et il craquait pour Hermione. Merlin, il était MARIÉ à Hermione. Harry ne pouvait PAS se permettre de fantasmer sur le mari de sa meilleure amie.

Mais c'était tellement, tellement plus que ça… Tellement plus qu'un fantasme. Merlin, il était amoureux de Malfoy. Malfoy, sa némesis, son pire ennemi pendant sept ans, le prince des serpentards… C'était tellement ironique. Tellement absurde. Tellement terrible.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il y avait cru. Quand Malfoy s'était soudain rapproché de Ron, Hermione et lui, quand il était peu à peu devenu d'abord une connaissance, puis un ami, puis un ami proche… Harry y avait cru. Ça faisait du sens, après tout. Toutes ces années de haine, de batailles, d'agressivité entre eux… Et si c'était juste une tension sexuelle, une attirance refoulée? Un AMOUR refoulé?

De son côté à lui, en tout cas, c'était le cas.

Et puis, il y avait eu cette journée. Cette FAMEUSE journée. Celle où Draco lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui parler, que c'était important. Celle où il l'avait traîné dans ce petit café moldu de Londres, comme s'il ne voulait pas que leur conversation soit entendue, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient vus, ou reconnus. Quand il s'était penché vers lui, de l'autre côté de cette petite table, Harry avait vraiment cru qu'il allait l'embrasser. Merlin, il était passé à deux doigts de le faire lui-même. Mais, avant qu'il ait pu rassembler le courage de faire le léger mouvement nécessaire, Draco avait parlé. Si bas que son souffle avait chatouillé l'oreille de Harry, envoyant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais les mots, eux, étaient allés droit au cœur. Pour le geler.

Et, deux mois plus tard exactement, on en était là. Harry assis sur une chaise bancale dans un manoir trop chic et trop bondé loué par les Malfoy pour l'occasion, à quelques mètres de Draco et Hermione qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

-Putain, répéta-t-il.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se barre de là.

HPHPHP

Ça faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que Harry marchait à travers la foule, à la recherche de quelqu'un à qui parler pour se changer les idées. Il avait croisé Théodore Nott (de qui il était devenu plus proche ces quelques derniers mois), en train de courir, torse nu, après un gars que Harry reconnut comme étant Terry Boot, un Serdaigle d'un an leur cadet. Un peu plus loin, Neville semblait vouloir disparaitre contre le mur, tandis que Severus Snape se rapprochait dangereusement de son visage. Sur le balcon, Ron était penché tout contre Luna, un sourire amouraché sur les lèvres, tandis que la jeune fille, le regard dans le vague, devait lui parler de nargoles ou de quelque chose comme ça. À leur gauche, Dean et Seamus étaient en train de se rouler des pelles furieusement. Bref, tous ses amis semblaient un peu trop occupés pour discuter avec lui.

En soupirant, Harry décida qu'il vaudrait probablement mieux qu'il sorte de cette pièce. Il choisit de monter à l'étage et ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit, dans l'espoir de trouver une chambre où se reposer.

-Et, merde…

Dès que la porte avait été ouverte, Harry avait senti une odeur forte qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: cette pièce était occupée. Par des gens qui baisaient.

Et, en levant les yeux, il avait découvert qu'il avait raison. Sur le lit, la tête penchée par en arrière et entièrement nu, Blaise Zabini semblait prendre son pied. Sucé par Ginny Weasley.

-Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde…

En refermant la porte derrière lui, Harry eut juste le temps de voir Blaise relever la tête et lui envoyer un sourire provoquant, qui le fit frissonner. Il décida d'oublier ça et de chercher un autre endroit où se reposer. En cognant aux portes avant d'entrer, cette fois.

Après avoir fait le tour de toutes les chambres pour les trouver toutes occupées, Harry était redescendu en bas. Mais, vraiment, l'idée de continuer à regarder Malfoy et Hermione se rouler des pelles ne lui plaisait pas trop, et il venait de découvrir qu'il avait un petit creux. Autant aller directement dans la cuisine… La compagnie des elfes serait toujours meilleure que sa solitude.

Comme la soirée était déjà bien avancée, les elfes, qui n'avaient plus besoin de cuisiner, étaient tous collés les uns contre les autres sur une série de lits simples à l'air confortable. Harry ne put retenir un sourire. Ah… Là, il reconnaissait bien sa meilleure amie.

Il s'avança plus loin dans la cuisine, cherchant quelque chose à manger, quand un bruit sec le fit brutalement sursauter. Il leva la tête au même moment où une voix froide lançait:

-Potter.

Pansy Parkinson se tenait debout devant lui, pieds nus mais dans une élégante robe noire, une quantité phénoménale de rouge à lèvres couleur sang sur la bouche, et une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu à la main. Ses cheveux noirs, coupés au carré, partaient dans tous les sens, comme si elle y avait passé la main une bonne centaine de fois dans la soirée.

-Parkinson.

Son ton était glacial. Harry s'en sentit coupable une fraction de seconde, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de se montrer sympathique avec Pansy Parkinson. Contrairement à la plupart des serpentards après la guerre, elle n'avait jamais essayé de devenir son amie. Pourtant, elle était devenue plutôt proche d'Hermione, et avait même discuté quelques fois avec Ron… Mais lui, jamais. Peut-être parce qu'il était le Sauveur, le Survivant, ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient trop fondamentalement différents. De toute façon, Harry s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait toujours trouvé Parkinson profondément agaçante, avec sa manie de suivre Draco partout comme un petit chien de poche et ses regards amourachés à son égard. Bref, se tenir loin d'elle lui allait parfaitement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle, le ton dur.

Harry faillit lui répliquer qu'il allait partir, mais il se rappela soudain que sa seule autre option était de retourner au milieu de la foule, regarder l'homme qu'il aimait embrasser sa meilleure amie. Soudain, la compagnie de la face de bouledogue lui parut beaucoup moins désagréable. Et puis, elle avait du whisky…

-J'en avais marre, expliqua-t-il doucement. Tu me laisses rester ici si je me la ferme?

Elle le dévisagea, soupçonneuse. Son sourcil droit était levé, une expression typiquement malfoyenne qui fit se serrer quelque chose dans la poitrine d'Harry. Pour la faire disparaitre, il ajouta.

-Tu as du whisky…

-Qui te dit que je vais t'en donner?

-Parce que tu es une âme charitable?

Elle éclata d'un rire sarcastique et sans joie. Et puis, elle se calma brusquement et lui lança:

-Pourquoi tu voudrais passer ta soirée avec une fille que tu détestes plutôt qu'à faire la fête avec tes amis?

-Whisky? avança-t-il, peu convaincu de réussir à la convaincre comme ça.

Elle plissa les yeux puis lança:

-Je parie que c'est autre chose.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer à son petit jeu. Mais il demanda quand même:

-Et quoi donc?

-Je parie que tu es amoureux de Granger. Tu as toujours espéré réussir à sortir avec elle, et puis, un jour, Draco est arrivé, et tes plans ont été bousillés. Alors, tu es venu noyer ta peine dans le whisky Pur Feu. J'ai vu juste?

Harry eut presque envie de rire, mais il se retint juste à temps. Parkinson était bien l'une des seules personnes au monde à pouvoir croire qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione, mais à bien y penser, ça l'arrangeait. Ça lui faisait une excuse parfaite pour être triste. Et peut-être même que Parkinson allait partager son whisky.

-Ouais, confirma-t-il. T'as vu juste.

Parkinson leva un sourcil, apparemment étonnée de le voir avouer si aisément. Harry détourna le regard, pour ne pas voir ce fichu sourcil en accent circonflexe. Et puis, il ajouta:

-Comme toi avec Malfoy.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la cuisine. On entendait plus que le ronflement régulier des elfes. Pendant quelques terribles secondes, Harry pensa que Parkinson allait le chasser d'ici sur le champ. Mais, brusquement, il l'entendit dire à mi-voix:

-Ok. Viens t'assoir, et prends du whisky. Mais ferme la.

-D'accord.

HPHPHP

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte sur le comptoir, se passant la bouteille de whisky dans un silence étrange. Étrange, mais confortable. Bizarrement.

En général, Harry n'aimait pas trop le silence. Les seules personnes avec qui il pouvait être totalement en silence sans se sentir mal à l'aise étaient Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville. Et bon, après 7 ans à cohabiter dans un même dortoir, c'était normal. Même avec Hermione, c'était rare que les silences soient aussi confortables, et pourtant, c'était sa meilleure amie… Alors qu'avec Parkinson, le silence n'avait rien de malaisant. Il était juste normal. Il coulait de source.

Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire.

En même temps, c'était une bonne chose. Harry commençait à être un peu trop saoul pour pouvoir parler sans avoir l'air ridicule. Et apparemment, Parkinson tenait mieux l'alcool que lui. Raison de plus pour rester silencieux.

-Potter?

Merde.

-Hmm?

Peut-être qu'en parlant exclusivement en onomatopées, il allait s'en sortir.

-C'est pas à cause de Draco.

-Hein?

Parkinson lui envoya un petit sourire moqueur qui voulait clairement dire «très élégant, Potter», mais elle ne dit rien à ce propos et clarifia plutôt:

-Que je suis ici à vider une bouteille de whisky.

-C'est pourquoi, alors?

-C'est compliqué.

Harry lui jeta une œillade outrée.

-Tu peux pas me dire quelque chose comme ça sans t'expliquer après! protesta-t-il, d'une voix clairement enfantine.

-Gamin, pouffa Parkinson.

Harry lui tira la langue, en se disant en même temps que c'était très étrange, à quel point ils étaient passés vite de deux jeunes adultes se détestant à deux ados se bagarrant comme des enfants de 8 ans. Il allait faire un commentaire à ce sujet, mais les mots restèrent dans sa gorge quand le rire de Parkinson se fana et qu'elle reprit soudain un air sérieux.

-Draco et moi, on a fait semblant de sortir ensemble pendant des années.

Harry sursauta à la révélation pour le moins inattendue.

-Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse de lui?

-Et non! Et lui non plus. On s'en servait tous les deux, pour cacher qu'on aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Ça a bien marché, tu ne trouves pas?

Harry hocha la tête, pensif. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû faire ça, lui aussi. Quoi que, il s'en sortait plutôt bien pour cacher ses sentiments tout seul.

-Attends… Mais si tu n'aimes pas Draco, pourquoi tu… Oh.

-Ouais.

Pansy soupira.

-Granger.

Le silence se réinstalla, les laissant tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Et puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Pansy ajouta:

-Je pouvais pas aimer une fille, et PIRE, une sang-de-bourbe… Alors, ça m'arrangeait. Et ça l'arrangeait aussi. Pendant tout ce temps, je pensais que c'est toi qu'il aimait.

Elle soupira et eut un petit rire froid et sans joie.

-Avoir su…

Harry baissa la tête. Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples, si c'était vraiment de lui que Draco était amoureux… Et si Hermione avait pu aimer Pansy en retour…

Tiens donc. Parkinson était devenue Pansy au courant de cette conversation, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Elle méritait la vérité.

-J'aurais préféré que ce soit le cas, moi aussi.

-Oh.

HPHPHP

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol, et la Terre se mit à tanguer.

-Oh…

Il se rattrapa contre le genou de Pansy, qui éclata de rire.

-Dis donc, t'es bien saoul, toi, hein?

-Non.

Elle pouffa, et se laissa tomber sur le sol devant lui.

-Alors tu serais capable de marcher sur une ligne droite?

-Bien sûr!

En réalité, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il pourrait tenir debout sans la main de Pansy agrippée à son avant-bras. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, ça. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de ligne droite sur laquelle le faire marcher.

-Alors viens!

Brusquement, Pansy tirait sur son bras et la Terre tournait encore plus, et la cuisine devenait un amas flou et multicolore, et puis il se retrouvait à essayer de monter les escaliers en se tenant sur une Pansy presque aussi chancelante que lui, tous les deux hilares. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers, Harry avait mal au ventre d'avoir trop ri et l'impression qu'il allait tomber sur le sol. Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise impression.

-Viens! répéta Pansy, en tirant sur sa main.

Harry se laissa traîner derrière elle, sans aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'ils allaient. Elle l'enroba dans un manteau quand ils passèrent près de la penderie, mais Harry n'était vraiment pas sûr que ce fut le sien. Ce n'était pas très grave.

Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de gens, et se rendre à la porte fut difficile. Mais Pansy arriva à le guider et, bientôt, il respirait l'air frais du dehors.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda-t-il.

-On est venus prouver ton incapacité à marcher droit, expliqua la jeune fille avec un grand sourire, en lui pointant du doigt la ligne qui séparait l'allée de gravier du gazon.

-Je peux marcher droit, assura Harry, la voix pâteuse.

Pansy lui fit un sourire malicieux et pointa la ligne du menton, dans une invitation claire. Harry s'exécuta, mais, dès que la main de Pansy eut lâché son bras, il se retrouva dans l'incapacité totale de faire un seul pas sans tomber sur son derrière. Ce qui fit bien rire Pansy. Et qui, donc, le fit bien rire aussi.

-Pff, comme ci tu en serais capable, toi!

-Moi, j'ai jamais prétendu que je le serais! protesta Pansy en riant. Et puis, elle se laissa tomber par terre à côté de Harry, qui sursauta et la dévisagea bizarrement.

-Tu vas salir ta robe…

-J'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire?

Harry ne put répondre par autre chose que par un rire, ce qui fit rire Pansy à son tour, et bientôt, ils étaient tous les deux roulés en boule dans le gazon, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop ri.

-Avoir su que se saouler avec le balafré était aussi marrant, j'aurais fait ça bien avant…

La phrase de Pansy fut interrompue par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Harry releva la tête, pour voir Malfoy et Hermione sortir du manoir, main dans la main, les yeux levés sur le ciel étoilé. Ils s'éloignèrent sans même voir Pansy et Harry, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Plus aucun des deux n'avait envie de rire.

HPHPHP

Pansy soupira.

Harry soupira.

Pansy soupira.

Harry soupira.

Ça faisait une vingtaine de minutes que ça durait, tous deux couchés sur le dos dans le gazon, les yeux rivés sur le ciel, leurs soupirs comme seuls bruits ambiants. Harry était encore saoul, mais ça n'avait plus rien de la confusion joyeuse qu'il ressentait plus tôt. Maintenant, il n'était plus que triste. Et comparé à ces quelques minutes de joie innocente, la tristesse semblait encore pire.

Harry soupira.

Pansy soupira.

Harry soupira.

Et, brusquement, Pansy s'assit.

-Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire?

-Non, je suis pas dans ta tête, heureusement pour moi. Alors je n'en ai aucune idée.

-On devrait se barrer d'ici.

-On peut pas.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est à des heures de tout, ici…

Au grand étonnement de Harry, Pansy pouffa.

-T'es un sorcier ou quoi?

Harry s'assit à son tour, sa curiosité soudain piquée à vif.

-Tu veux transplaner?

Pansy se contenta de lui jeter un sourire énigmatique.

-Pour aller où?

-J'ai ma petite idée.

Il en avait envie. Vraiment. Mais c'était absurde.

-On peut pas juste se barrer comme ça du mariage de nos meilleurs amis…

-Tu paries?

-Non, mais, je suis sérieux…

-Potter, y'a tellement de gens ici que personne ne se rendrait même compte qu'on est partis. Ça fait des heures qu'on est en cuisine, puis dehors, et personne n'a rien remarqué.

Harry soupira. Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison.

-On est complètement saouls. C'est dangereux d'utiliser la magie en état d'ébriété…

-Et ça se dit gryffondor, se moqua Pansy.

-Courageux ne veut pas dire stupide.

-Ah bon? fit-elle, mielleuse.

Harry lui répondit par un geste grossier de la main, et Pansy lui sourit d'un air angélique.

-On est plus vraiment si saouls que ça, fit-elle remarquer. Et si tu veux, je nous jette un sort de sobriété chacun avant de transplaner.

-C'est une mauvaise idée, insista Harry.

-Tu préfères vraiment rester ici à regarder l'homme que tu aimes rouler des pelles à ta meilleure amie?

-Comment tu jettes ça, un sort de sobriété?

Pansy sourit, et pointa sa baguette sur la tempe de Harry, qui sentit aussitôt les effets du sort.

-C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée, répéta-t-il.

-On s'en fiche.

HPHPHP

-Où on est, exactement?

Harry se sentait un peu nerveux. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il faisait un noir d'encre, et il était seul avec une serpentard qui, quelques heures plus tôt, le détestait encore cordialement. Le scénario parfait pour un meurtre. Il voyait déjà les gros titres: Le Survivant A Cessé De Survivre ou une connerie du genre. Du Rita Skeeter tout craché.

-Au manoir de mon enfance! répondit Pansy. Il n'y a plus grand-chose dedans, à cause des réquisitions, mais il m'appartient encore. Même si j'aime mieux ne pas y vivre parce que la richesse et le luxe, en général, c'est pas trop mon truc.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, même si Pansy ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Pansy Parkinson qui prétend que la richesse et le luxe ne sont pas trop son truc… On aura tout vu.

Pansy lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

-Les gens changent, Potter. Au cas où tu n'avais pas encore remarqué.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, alors il se tut. Ses yeux, qui commençaient à s'habituer à la noirceur, distinguaient un manoir presque aussi énorme que le château de Poudlard, quelques mètres devant eux. Derrière lui, il y avait une forêt sombre et légèrement inquiétante, et, sous ses pieds, une pelouse jaunâtre.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte, que Pansy ouvrit sans difficulté.

-Ce n'est pas barré? s'étonna Harry.

-Si. Mais la sécurité magique me reconnait.

Le manoir était encore plus impressionnant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, selon ce que Harry en devinait.

-Viens, fit Pansy, en le tirant par la main.

Quand il n'était pas complètement saoul, ce geste semblait un peu plus bizarre.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans ce qui avait dû être un salon, sauf qu'il n'y avait plus aucun meuble, outre une imposante cheminée en marbre. Pansy y alluma un feu d'un coup de baguette et s'assit devant, en tirant Harry par la main pour qu'il fasse de même. Il n'arrivait pas trop à savoir si la lumière était chaleureuse ou inquiétante.

-Détends toi, Potter. Accio vin rouge.

Harry grimaça. Il n'aimait pas le vin rouge.

-Désolée, fit Pansy en voyant sa grimace. Il n'y a rien d'autre, ici.

-C'est pas grave.

-Ok.

HPHPHP

-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça? rigola Pansy.

-Oui! insista Harry. On apprendra à se connaître.

-Je te connais déjà bien assez, pouffa Pansy.

-Tu es nulle!

Elle lui fit un sourire et cala une gorgée de vin, en laissant une marque de rouge à lèvres sur le verre. Harry insista encore:

-Allez!

-OK.

Harry sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle cède si facilement.

-Mais je commence.

-D'accord.

-Premier baiser?

Harry avala de travers et se mit à toussoter. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu, après tout ils jouaient à veritaserum ou alcool (sans veritaserum), et c'était le jeu parfait pour les questions de ce genre… Mais il ne s'était quand même pas attendu à ça.

-Cho Chang, concéda-t-il finalement.

-Attends… La Serdaigle?

-Non, l'autre Cho Chang de Poudlard…

-L'ex de Cedric Diggory?

-On est autorisés à parler de ça?

-T'as du goût, ma parole… Et c'était comment?

-C'est une question à la fois, Parkinson.

Pansy fit semblant de faire la moue pendant quelques secondes, mais elle le relança finalement:

-Ton tour.

-Et toi?

-Draco, 11 ans, placard en jouant à cache-cache, dégoûtant parce que comme embrasser son frère. Tu vois, MOI, je donne des détails.

-Elle pleurait. Parce qu'elle se sentait mal à cause de Cedric. C'était en cinquième année. On a essayé de se voir pendant un moment, mais ça ne marchait pas du tout, alors je me suis servi de son amie qui nous avait trahis pour rompre avec elle.

Pansy pouffa puis reprit:

-Et ta première fois?

Cette fois, Harry sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes. Sa première fois avait été un véritable désastre.

-Ginny, pas longtemps après la guerre, un désastre total. On était ensemble depuis plus d'un an et il me semblait que ça marchait plutôt pas mal, mais ensuite, quand on a baisé ensemble, c'était vraiment un fiasco. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi… On est restés amis.

-Oh, j'avais oublié que tu sortais avec la Weaslette en 6ème année! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez restés ensemble si longtemps…

-Et toi, ta première fois?

-Une fille que j'ai rencontré en France l'été après la 4ème année. C'était génial, c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai réalisé que j'aimais les filles aussi. Mais on ne s'est jamais revues.

-Aussi? Tu es bi?

-Une question à la fois, Potter.

Pansy lui lança un regard rieur et but une gorgée de vin.

-Tu es sensée boire seulement pour éviter une question, lui rappela Harry.

-Comment je suis sensée me saouler à ce rythme?

-Ton tour.

-Et toi? Gay ou bi?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Les yeux de Pansy suivirent le mouvement, ce qui le déconcerta quelque peu, mais il n'y fit pas attention et répondit honnêtement:

-Je sais pas trop. Je veux dire, chaque fois que j'ai fait des trucs avec des gars c'était top, et chaque fois que c'était avec des filles, c'était malaisant. Mais la première pleurait chaque fois qu'on s'embrassait, et la deuxième était comme ma petite sœur, alors…

Pansy sourit. Harry la relança:

-Toi?

-Bi. Définitivement.

Un court silence suivit la déclaration, puis Harry lui rappela doucement:

-C'est à toi.

Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, apparemment en train de réfléchir. Harry sentit une drôle d'impression dans son bas-ventre en fixant le doigt, et un frisson parcourut son échine alors qu'une image de lui se penchant vers Pansy pour l'embrasser traversait son esprit.

N'importe quoi. Il était gay. L'alcool ne lui allait vraiment pas.

Le doigt de Pansy avait une légère marque de rouge à lèvres dessus. Harry se demanda si les lèvres de Pansy laisseraient des marques ailleurs que sur son doigt ou son verre. Mortifié par la tournure de ses pensées, Harry plongea dans son verre de vin. Quand il releva la tête, Pansy lui demanda, en le fixant droit dans les yeux:

-La dernière fois que tu as fantasmé sur quelqu'un?

Harry cala une autre gorgée de vin.

-Toi?

Pansy l'imita silencieusement, sans le lâcher des yeux une seconde.

Merlin. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer?

HPHPHP

Harry commençait à nouveau à se sentir un peu saoul. Ce qui était un problème. Franchement. Parce qu'il était gay, et amoureux de Draco, et que, Merlin, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il fantasme sur Pansy. Alors c'était la faute de l'alcool. Forcément.

Il n'aurait pas dû boire.

Mais en même temps, quand elle lui posait des questions comme «y a-t-il des filles qui te feraient hésiter sur ton orientation sexuelle?», avait-il vraiment le choix de boire?

Harry allait poser une question quand Pansy l'arrêta soudainement.

-Merlin, il est 3h et demie du matin!

-Quoi, ton heure de dodo est dépassée?

-Crétin. On doit se lever tôt demain si on veut retourner au manoir que les Malfoy ont loué avant que tout le monde ne se rende compte qu'on est partis.

-On est vraiment obligés?

Pansy pouffa devant son air enfantin et lui tendit la main.

-Allez, viens. On va aller se coucher.

Harry soupira mais obtempéra. En même temps, avec Pansy, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix.

Elle éteignit le feu et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir total. Harry lui tenait toujours la main, et il la sentit le tirer vers l'avant. Ses yeux, qui s'étaient habitués à la lumière du feu, ne voyaient rien du tout, et il se laissa guider vers les escaliers, puis dans les escaliers, jusqu'à l'étage du dessus.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à ne rien voir, parce que, une fois à la dernière marche, Pansy trébucha et il la rattrapa de justesse.

-Attention, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Il la sentit distinctement frissonner dans ses bras. En la tenant toujours par la taille, il lui fit monter la dernière marche puis sortit sa baguette pour lancer un lumos.

À la lumière faible de la baguette, il se regardèrent tous les deux fixement. Elle était encore dans ses bras, le cou tordu pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient gris, mais pas du même gris clair que Malfoy. Un gris foncé, un gris profond, couleur d'orage.

Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, et quelque chose dans son regard fit frissonner Harry.

-Pansy… murmura-t-il, en l'appelant par son prénom à voix haute pour la première fois.

-Hmm?

-On va pas baiser ensemble, pas vrai?

Elle lui fit un sourire mi moqueur et mi provocateur.

-Bien sûr que non. Ce serait beaucoup trop cliché, lui répondit-elle doucement.

Et puis, brusquement, sa bouche était contre sa bouche, elle se retournait dans ses bras et agrippait sa nuque, leurs lèvres s'entrouvraient pour laisser passer leurs langues avides et quelque chose explosait dans la poitrine d'Harry. Ça goûtait la cerise, le vin rouge et l'interdit. Sa baguette allumée tomba sur le sol et alla rouler quelque part dans un coin, Pansy gémit dans sa gorge et Merlin, c'était beaucoup trop bon pour être une bonne idée.

-Fuck.

-C'est pas une bonne idée…

-Je sais.

Et ils s'embrassaient à nouveau, son dos cognant contre le mur, un gémissement franchissant simultanément leurs deux bouches affamées.

Il aimait Draco, et elle aimait Hermione, et ils s'en fichaient, et c'était merveilleux.

HPHPHP

Il avait terriblement mal à la tête. Le soleil perçait à travers ses paupières closes, et c'était la pire douleur du monde. Il aurait voulu dormir pour l'éternité. Et en plus, il avait la solide impression d'avoir fait une terrible connerie.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut un sein. Un sein blanc, au bout rouge-brun, qui pointait gaiement vers le haut, inconscient de la terrible réalité de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-Potter?

La voix de Pansy était pâteuse, et elle avait une haleine acide très peu agréable. Harry leva le regard vers elle et croisa ses yeux gris et tempétueux, qui le fixaient d'un air un peu perdu.

-Tu as une potion anti gueule de bois? lui demanda-t-il, se rendant compte du même coup que son haleine était aussi dégueulasse que la sienne.

-Non, mais je connais un sort, attends…

Elle pointa sa baguette tour à tour sur leurs tempes puis s'assit. Harry fit de même et remarqua qu'il se trouvaient à même le sol… Et que, tout près de lui, se trouvait ce qui ressemblait fort à une marque de sperme séché.

Merlin.

Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Ils se rhabillèrent sans se regarder, dans un silence affreusement inconfortable. Harry soupira.

-Bon, heu… On y retourne? demanda Pansy.

-Ouais.

Elle lui tendit la main, et il s'en saisit, probablement pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

Une seconde plus tard, ils se trouvaient sur le gazon devant le manoir que les Malfoy avaient loué pour la fête suivant le mariage de Draco et Hermione. Harry soupira. Le retour à la réalité était plutôt difficile, ce matin.

Juste avant de partir vers le manoir, Pansy se retourna vers lui.

-Heu… Potter?

-Hmm?

-On pourrait oublier… Toute cette nuit-là?

-Ok.

Elle hocha la tête et partit vers le manoir. Harry soupira et regarda le sol. Il avait un goût amer en travers de la gorge, et il n'était pas sûr que ce fut seulement à cause de l'alcool.

Quand il releva la tête, Parkinson avait refermé la porte derrière elle.


End file.
